


Struck

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Domestic Violence, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus discovers something new about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck

The first time that Severus hits him, it's winter, and not even the frigid air can rid Albus's mouth of the hot, rotting thing it has said.

Severus drops to his knees like a penitent, fist pressed to his mouth. It's the first time Albus has seen true fear in his eyes.

Albus touches his aching cheek. It's warm and tender, and stroking it unearths something long-buried in his belly.

"No," he says gently, taking Severus's hand in his own and drawing it to the newly born bruise.

He smiles, breathing quickly.

"No, it's all right. I quite liked it."


End file.
